New Additions
by SonOfErebus
Summary: When Nick Fury is looking to recruit, he breaks out files of all the people that have had abnormal experiences. Of these files are Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, and Leo Valdez. After figuring out what they are and who they are exactly, he wants to recruit them. He believes they would make a very good addition.
1. Chapter 1

**Yea so this is a thing. Not sure how it will go. But, hey, why not give it a go? What do I have to lose?**

S.H.I.E.L.D was looking to recruit some new members for the Avengers Initiative, and they always had to start with people that had an abnormal record. Part of this is because nobody can avoid detection forever, even small files with only one or two slip-ups were brought to the table for potential recruits. They were open to all possibilities, Thor obviously was something that no one would have thought of as even an existence, until he was thrown down here to Earth without warning and destroyed a small town in a battle. Radiation could create monsters, simple mutations could adapt into giving someone laser vision, even if it seemed a little far-fetched, and they had their best researches divided for each individual file. They have historians, and radiation specialists, even Bruce Banner, if something blips on their massive radar, they instantly put a team together to check it out.

Nick Fury was currently looking down at four files laid out on a table in front of him. One was a picture of a boy with black hair, and deep sea green eyes, ranging from the age of twelve to seventeen, there was a thin Latino boy, ranging from as young as a toddler to sixteen, an All-American looking high schooler with blond hair and blue eyes, thirteen to seventeen, and finally a boy of about fifteen that looked like saying he loved the color black was an understatement, black shoes, black jeans, black shirt, black hair, almost black eyes. They have all appeared on their radar one way or the other.

He began to go from file to file looking very closely. The first: Perseus Jackson, son of Sally Jackson, father disappeared when he was young. Shot a school bus with a cannon when he was six, claimed to be an accident, he and his mother disappeared when he was twelve which was followed by him going on an explosion spree across America, jumping out of an overturned bus, supposedly causing an explosion at the top of the St. Louis Arch, and got in a gunfight with a man that was claimed to have kidnapped him, on a beach in California. He was an interesting one. That was all at twelve. At thirteen, nothing really showed up, but at fourteen he went on another cross country journey, in a van that never went the actual speed limit, caused some destruction at the National Air and Space Museum, witnesses say they saw him fighting a very large cat, which was unusual but dealing with Thor, he was used to it, which gave him some ideas. He got on his computer and brought up the picture of him fighting the cat. The cat appeared to be blurry, along with the object in his hand. After a little more concentration and eye rubbing, he looked at it more closely and saw a sword in Perseus's right hand and it was actually a lion. He zoomed in on Perseus and tried to make out anything that could help. He knew that this lion was not normal, after dealing with Thor. He looked at the sword and called Agent Hill to come up to see him.

"Director Fury, how may I help you?" Hill asked when she got to him.

"I want you to get our historians. I want this sword to be looked at." Fury said without looking up. Agent Hill left and Fury turned back to the picture. He saw a necklace on the boy and zoomed in. He saw a trident on one bead, and what looked to be some sort of blanket or animal skin hanging from a tree. He got on the internet and looked up "lions in mythology". The first result was something Turkish, the second and third one got him interested. The second one said that the "most notable lion in mythology was the Nemean Lion". And the third one was an article about it. He then looked at the shirt that the kid was wearing. It said "Camp Half-Blood" and then he put his mind to it. The trident, the shirt, the lion, the sword, it was all connected. He started to look at the one with the skin. His mind was currently on the subject of Greek Mythology, since the Norse gods were real, why not the Greek ones? He thought of all kinds of animal skins and he remembered a story he was told when he was young, about the Golden Fleece. This had to be it, why else would it be on a tree?

He took a break from that file, and looked at the football looking kid, his file wasn't as big, because he disappeared when he was two years old. His mother was too incoherent to let them understand what happened. The most recent picture of him is at a café in California with the Latino boy in the other file, and a young, pretty girl. His shirt is purple and says "Camp Jupiter" in the picture and in the file of the Latino kid, it shows them a couple days earlier, with the blond in the Jupiter shirt and the other two in "Camp Half-Blood" shirts. It was obvious that these "camps" were similar. It was also obvious that they were also what he thought they were because the shirts were identical to Perseus's. Now that he looked at the blond one, Jason Grace, he noticed something on his forearm. It looked like a tattoo, and it had an eagle, and then horizontal lines below it. He was thinking about the mythology and he looked at all of the deities on an article on the internet. He wasn't interested in the girl, and there weren't very many myths about Aphrodite having kids, which was apparent that this girl was a daughter of the Goddess of Love, because she was so beautiful. He saw that Zeus's symbol was an Eagle, and Jupiter was the Roman version, so he figured that Jason must be a son of Jupiter. The Latino boy grew up in his mother's auto body shop, and he had an affinity for inventions, so says his old foster parents, so it was a large possibility that he was a son of Hephaestus, though none came up in myths, and then Perseus Jackson, had the trident on his necklace so maybe a son of Poseidon? He did not know.

Once he had a good idea about those three he moved on to the next one. The kid that loved black. The first and last clue was that he was always seen at graveyards, well, in the pictures. And one he was seen on his knees staring at what looked like a ghost, taken from the cell phone of a passerby. So this kid had to be a son of Hades, nothing else would explain it and it seems most of the gods and goddesses had children, so he assumed that all of his theories were correct. He got on the intercom and called Barton and Romanov to gather the Avengers. They were going to find these "kids" and get them to join up. They would be a very good addition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yea, kinda late on this but it's whatever. Have been busy the past 3 weeks, brother graduated from Marine boot camp, school started, worked every single day last week, didn't have good internet since Tuesday night, close to no sleep since Tuesday, just got back from California yesterday, brother is only home for 10 days and won't see him again for a long time. So yeah, here's the chapter.**

The moment Barton and Romanov were contacted, every S.H.I.E.L.D satellite was focused on finding these people. They would dispatch Thor and Romanov to retrieve them. Thor because he was the god, so he could relate to them, a bit, and Romanov because she could talk, convince them. He was willing to give anything to get them on the team.

While satellites were searching for them, they got Tony and Bruce to develop weapons and armor for them, since their way of fighting was obviously melee based. Tony also got charged with coming up with aliases for them, since well, he was creative, everyone had to give him that. Sometimes humorous, sometimes serious, he always found something to get the job done.

While Bruce was designing some aspects of the armor, Fury called Tony and Barton to develop names for the four. Barton came to keep Stark in line. They gathered around a small table each with a piece of paper in front of them. They were going to write down two names for each demigod, and then pick the best out of each.

"Alright Stark, be a little bit serious when picking these names. We need as many options as possible." Fury said and Tony got a hurt look on his face.

"When am I not serious? I've been plenty serious the entire time you've known me, why are we picking these guys up anyways, now that I think about it, why are we all here? Nothing has happened yet, I know that Loki guy is causing some mischief according to Thor but nothing too big could happen right?" (**This was before the invasion, because I don't quite know what I am going to do yet, so while I am setting up the plot, I'll just go with the Avengers storyline.)**

"Even so, is it not better to be prepared? Now quit you're talking and get to the names." Fury snapped while glancing at Barton's finished paper.

The next ten minutes went by fast, Tony repeatedly glancing at Barton's sheet as if he were in school again, cheating on a test. They put their papers in the center and Fury pulled them towards himself and held it up.

"So, for young Perseus we have Hurricane and Typhoon, basically the same thing, thank you Tony, and then we have Cyclone and Riptide, courtesy of Barton, and finally we have Whirlpool and Hydrowave. Now, we will decide on these once were finished with all of them."

"Now, for Grace, we have Zephyr and Twister, from Tony, Tempest and Thunderio, Barton, and mine are Megawatt and Voltage."

"di Angelo's, same order as last, Reaper and Spectre, Phantom and Shade, and Midnight and Dusk."

"And lastly, Valdez, we have Ember, Blacksmith, Pyro, Blaze, Inferno, and Cinder. Tony, come with to me to help Bruce, it will give us some time to think." Fury finished and pulled Tony to his feet.

Line Break.

"Alright Brucey, what do you have for us so far?" Tony mocked as he walked into the design room.

"Well, Tony-ey? We have some basic specs for the armor so far, what we know is that it will be Greco-Roman based because of the fact that they are very in-tune with that style of fighting and defense. The shields will be able to retract into a forearm length rectangle that will be on, surprise, their left forearm. Like the Greeks, we will use a medium sized round shield for Jackson, di Angelo, and Valdez, and for Grace, we will use a large, lightweight, rectangular shield, with an Eagle on it. A trident, skull, and fiery hammer on it for Jackson, di Angelo, and Valdez respectively. For the armor itself, it will also be Vibranium, and will have full arms and legs, despite the Geek and Roman torso design. It will be able to retract the arms and legs into the torso should it get uncomfortable, though lightweight. Grace's armor will be gold, like lightning with an eagle on the front, di Angelos will be black with a skull on the torso, Jackson's a sea green color with wave designs and a trident, and Valdez's a fiery red and orange, with crossed hammers on the front, the shields' colors will match the armor's. I wanted to wait for names before I start the armor so I could try to match them. They will be made by Thor and the Asgardians, though not have the power of Mjolnir. Now, Fury, what are your favorite names out of the bunch, I don't care about decisions on them, just options," he stated.

"Personally I like Cyclone for Jackson, Zephyr for Grace, Reaper for di Angelo, and Inferno for Valdez."

"Alright, now, for just type of weapon I decided with each name, fighting style, and basic personality. Each will also have a number of lightweight weapons, and can bring whichever two or three they want for a certain mission, though all of them will be able to find a comfortable spot on them, they can't be broken, and they won't hinder movement. For Jackson, I will add pouches of water throughout his armor because he will be able to control it. I'll make him a European glaive, four daggers, two on the belt, and two on the shoulders, each can be thrown or used in close quarters. He has a sword already so I will make him another identical Xiphos, which is an Ancient Greek sword. And finally, I'll make him scimitar. I will modify his armor so the scimitar will go on his belt, the glaive will cross his back, and his swords will cross in sheaths under the glaive. For Jason Grace we'll make a warhammer with a handle that will allow it to be held with both hands unlike Thor's, also a spear, and a gladius. The warhammer and spear will cross on his back, and the gladius will go on his waist. For di Angelo we will have two sickles as close weapons, a scythe, and a pair of long daggers, for lack of another type of weapon. Due to Valdez's slim frame, weapon choices are small, even though lightweight, they'll be difficult to maneuver. We will make him Wind and Fire wheels from China, and because he doesn't really seem too keen on physical fighting we will be making two Colt M1911s with specialized ammo, and we will have to get our hands on some of the metal they use for weapons because from the looks of it, it has a lot of mythological properties."

"Alright, sounds good, grab Thor really quick, we need to get these to his blacksmiths. Tell him to go bring the specs, and then get back here as soon as possible, we just located one of them, I dispatched Romanov, she'll need some back up," Fury said, glancing down at his computer watch.

Line break

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were out for a walk on Time Square because they had some peace and quiet for a while, the Giant War was over with and no great prophecies were announced so they had some free time for a while. They stopped at a coffee shop and grabbed some muffins and coffee with loads of sugar and cream even though that probably wouldn't go over well with their ADHD. They walked outside and went to the top floor of the Empire State Building and looked out over the railing and down at the city. It was pretty early in the morning and the sun was still rising and it was a gorgeous view. They listened to all the car noises and just the sound of the city that never sleeps, but the next thing they heard was helicopter rotors and they looked up, one was descending right next to them, a woman in all black and red hair with two guns at her side looked down at them, arms crossed. They met her arms and saw that she wasn't a monster, a big threat maybe, but anything is better than a monster.


	3. New Story

**Hey guys, so as of right now, I am halfway done with a New Additions chapter, and my Companionship one disappeared and I don't feel like updating King of Darkness. SO, I have been reading the Inheritance Cycle (Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr, and Inheritance) and I was thinking about making a crossover with PJO or just a normal Inheritance one. For those of you who have read it, should I? For those of you who haven't you should read it, it's on par with Riordans' stories, but longer and a little bit more complex than his. REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ooooh pretty early on this one. Which kind of excites me. I'm starting it before I go to work and finishing it up afterwards. You know, unless my computer crashes before I save it.**

**Also, I just noticed a typo at the end of the last chapter. No they didn't meet her arms. They met her eyes. I'm just too lazy to change it. Also, don't know if I did this last chapter but I am going to start doing recommendations for shows and songs that you, my fans, should watch.**

**Song- Cross My Heart (Acoustic) by Marianas Trench.**

**Show (Anime) (Yes, I like anime, a lot)- Sword Art Online. Which you can find on the Crunchyroll website for free, though there are three ad breaks per video. Look it up on Google.**

The woman in the helicopter vaulted out the door and Percy shot forward to catch her but she sailed clear over his head and landed in a roll and whirled around and stomped towards the couple.

"Percy Jackson?" she simply asked while sending him a stare that probably could have looked into his soul.

"Well, you obviously aren't a monster since you called me Percy, but yea, I'd rather you answer my question first. Who are you and why are you here?"

The woman glanced at Annabeth and back to Percy. "My boss wants to meet you. He seems to be interested in you and a couple of friends of yours. He thinks you to be an asset. Me, I'm not so sure. But you need to come with me."

Percy looked over at Annabeth, "what is an asset?" he gave her that crooked smile and she rolled her eyes.

"I really need to expand your vocabulary. An asset is a useful person or thing that is an advantage or can be helpful. In our case, it means an ally," she looked at the woman and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that's how I would put it. But why do you say 'our' case? I came here for him," she thrust a finger at Percy.

Percy's face got serious, "I don't care what you came here for, I'm not going anywhere unless she comes with. Whatever you need me for, she is ten times more capable at it than I am."

The woman put a finger to her ear and looked like she was listening to someone. She glanced back up and nods and motions to the helicopter. It started to hover closer but Percy and Annabeth shook their heads and ran towards the edge and flipped into the helicopter simultaneously.

Natasha looked at them, half impressed and did the same. After she did, the helicopter started off for the HQ.

Line break

The helicopter touched down at the base and Percy and Annabeth looked around until Romanov grabbed each of their arms and pulled them towards Fury's office. The walked through hallways that seemed endless until they turned right and entered a doorway that led into what started to look like a normal businessman's office, but it extended with computers lining the walls and a big table in the front that had projections holograms coming out of it. They walked towards the table, where on the other side, Fury was staring at something trying to figure it out, but then he looked up at them with a grim face that looked almost normal on him. He motioned for them to sit and looked at Natasha.

"Why is she here?" he asked pointing at Annabeth.

"Because I wouldn't come without her, whatever you need me for, you need her too. Trust me." Percy said, throwing a glance at the man before him and the woman.

"Right. Well, I suppose it can't be helped now, so, Percy and?-"

"Annabeth," she said when he swung her a questioning look.

"-Annabeth, I have a proposition for you two. Right now, as of this moment, we are gathering some powerful, extraordinary people, because of a threat that I think is coming soon. We need you two to be a part of this."

"Who else are you bringing?" Percy interrupted.

"I was just getting to that," Fury said, a hint of annoyance in his tone, "well there is you two, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, and also I was looking at three of your allies, one Jason Grace, one Leo Valdez, and one Nico di Angelo. Do you know who the first three people are?"

Percy sent a glance at Annabeth and she nodded, "I do, Tony Stark, the Ironman, Steve Rogers A.K.A Captain America, and Bruce Banner, the Hulk. And yes, we have three allies, and we can probably get them to come, Percy's good at that kind of thing. Now, why are you holding another name back?"

Fury's expression went from straight faced to surprised that she could read him like a book. "Well, we know who you and your friends really are, we know that you are demigods, we are not as dumb as some of the other what do you call us? Mortals? I saw pictures of you, Percy, and I figured it out what with that Lion and those beads on your necklace and a sword in your hand from three years ago at the Smithsonian. And the other person you might know of, but I don't know what you will think of since you come from two different Pantheons. But it is Thor, Norse God of Thunder."

"The Norse and Greece Pantheons have developed some sort of peace treaty, from years of fighting to standstills. This won't be a problem, but what is the reason you are forming this team?"

"Thor's brother, Loki, has been causing some mischief throughout the universe, and intelligence from Asgard seems to believe he is preparing for war. Not against them, against Earth for reasons unknown."

Annabeth spoke back up, "Loki seeks to rule you. Rule us. He is angry that he couldn't be king of Asgard so he wants to be the king of Earth."

Fury's eyebrow raised, "And how exactly do you know this?"

"Simple psychology. Now, let's get to something important. Why do you want Percy, Nico, Jason, and Leo?"


End file.
